Shot
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: A new game show. 13 contestants. 10,000 dollars. But among them is a traitor, the Shooter, trying to knock them off one by one, to finally steal all the money for themselves.
1. The 13 Lucky Ones

_Disclaimer. Hi! I don't really know where I came up with this idea, but I would like reviews and I am going to make more seasons of this! Thorn is OC, and he is a demon fox. He's bipedal. He also likes to break the fourth wall. I might get around to posting a picture of him, but it might be a while. He also has a sort of morbid attitude, but he's still nice. And yes, many people might and up OOC. I own this idea, and anyone who tries to use this idea without my permission will be hunted down and roperted. 1-15-12. So... Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Thorn looked ahead at the limo approaching the mansion. He smirked, "Well, well, well. Here come the next victims. Here to play and solve. Because you can't have fanfiction without a mystery."<p>

The limo pulled up and a well-known hedgehog and a shadow walked out first.

**Sonic**

**Vivian**

They were soon followed by a small seagull, a slightly obese man, a jackal, a young princess, and an anthromorphic fox.

**Goonie **

**Wario **

**Lucario**

**Zelda**

**Fox McCloud**

Two young girls soon followed, one in a plain white dress and the other in an orange dress and a red ribbon in her hair.

**Namine**

**Flora Reinhold**

Soon after, a tall swordsman and the captain of the Battleship Halberd emerged.

**Cloud** **Strife**

**Meta** **Kinght**

The last two were another swordsman and an Angel.

**Roy**

**Pit**

* * *

><p>Zelda looked around the mansion grounds, "Hello? Is anyone there?"<p>

No one answered. Namine smiled, "Well, maybe they're in the mansion."

Everyone one agreed and decided to go into the mansion. They walked up to the doors and no one moved. Finally Meta Knight looked around, "Well... Is anyone going to open up the doors?"

No one did anything. Meta Knight grumbled, "Fine, I'll do it."

He flew up to the door and pushed it open. All thirteen of them walked inside, not knowing what to expect. Finally Roy called out, "Anyone there?"

Thorn waked into the room and said, "Welcome to Shot."

Everyone looked at him and finally Wario asked, "Who are you?"

Thorn smirked, "I'm the host. But other than that it's of no concern to you."

Wario shrugged, "Good enough for me."

Vivian said, "When you said, 'Welcome to Shot,' I assumed that Shot was the name of this game?"

Thorn nodded, "Yes it is. Currently none of you have any clue what I'm talking about, except one of you. Have any of you seen the Mole?"

A majority nodded, seeing as 'The Mole Crazy Calamities,' was the top reality game show in a majority of the universe. Thorn smiled, "Well this show is sorta like that, but instead of earning money, each of you has a personal worth of 10,000 whatever your planet's currency is. I'll just refer to them as dollars."

Vivian looked up and said, "What did you means that one of knew what was going on?"

Thorn smiled again, "Well you see, one of you is the Shooter. During each day, which is one episode, you will play a sort of game. It could be a party game or something a little more difficult. During the game you will, obviously, be having fun. But all of the games are elimination games. Say we were playing Mafia, which by the way is today's game, when someone is lynched off, they would go explore the house, but they wouldn't be allowed to come into the room we were playing the game in. BUT, when the Shooter manages to get themselves out, they can go hunting, per say. Their job is to pick you all off one by one. At the end of each day one of you could be missing. That person would or could be lost in the mansion somewhere. If you find them, it is possible that you will find them unconscious with a shot wound to the body."

There were gasps and Flora whispered, "Is that legal?"

Thorn laughed, "No, but it's a fake gun wound. But that is the mark of elimination. And if you are eliminated, your personal value is stolen from you and given to the Shooter. And if you were wondering how the innocent people, aka the Gamers win, at the beginning of each day, you can choose to send someone to the seclusion house. If you manage to send the Shooter to the seclusion house, then the remaining Gamers win the game and you win the Current Personal Value. But the Shooter still wins the money they steal from the eliminated."

Fox frowned, "Well if it's so easy for the Gamers to win, how does the Shooter win?"

Thorn was irked, "I was getting to that. If you send someone out to the seclusion house and they are not the Shooter, your personal value decreases by 1,000 dollars. It is entirely possible to end up with a personal value of zero, so you have to be careful. If the shooter manages to get everyone out but one person, then they retrieve a stun gun, and try to stun the last person left. If they win then they earn the full value of the game at all of the Gamers personal value added up. If they lose then the last Gamer wins it instead. There are a lot more details about this but a majority of them only concern the Shooter, and the others you will find out. Oh! And you are allowed to leave the mansion, but you have to stay on the mansion grounds."

There were nods and Thorn pulled out 13 sets of keys, "You get to choose what room you get to stay in, although we can move people if needed."

People started to grab for the keys and Thorn had to jump back from getting squashed. Finally everyone had emerged with a room key.

* * *

><p>1) Roy<p>

2) Sonic

3) Meta Knight

4) Fox McCloud

5) Cloud Strife

6) Lucario

7) Flora Reinhold

8) Pit

9) Goonie

10) Zelda

11) Vivian

12) Namine

13) Wario

* * *

><p>Thorn looked at the Gamers and said, "You have one hour to do whatever needs be done."<p>

A majority of the people went to their rooms to unpack their bags. But Flora went out to the garden and Sonic went into the kitchen. Thorn seemingly disappeared.

* * *

><p>Roy unlocked his room and started to unpack. He didn't have much, seeing as the ad for the game said they would only be here up to 12 days. He got out his sword and put it on the table next to his bed. He frowned and made sure it wouldn't fall and injure someone here. Then he decided that it was a stupid idea and kept it as is. He kept unpacking.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic opened the refrigerator and took out a soda. He popped it open and sat down. He noticed Namine walk in and sit down. He smiled up at her just for the sake of getting Amy riled up back on Mobius. Namine smiled back and said, "Do you have any suspicions about who the Shooter is?"<p>

He shook his head and replied, "Not really. It's too early in the game to be sure. But I'd have to say it's one of the innocent people. Like you or Zelda."

Namine nodded, "That makes sense, although it could be someone who is just... I don't know... Like Wario or Roy. Someone who could defend themselves if they were accused."

Sonic looked up and suspiciously said, "Who said there was any accusing?"

Namine shrugged, "No one. But if we're going to get anywhere, we're going to need to accuse someone and go from there."

Sonic shrugged, seeing sense in Namine's statement.

* * *

><p>Meta Knight sat on the roof of the mansion. He like being left alone, and this was one of the few places where he was one of the few to be able to get here. The only others that could get here were the Goonie, Pit, possible Vivian, and possibly Lucario. He didn't trust Vivian. She was a shadow and could get around easy if she was the Shooter. She could do anything and no one would know because she could just melt into the shadows. He would hide here most of the time. Because unless one of the other four were the Shooter, he couldn't get out. But that was of no matter to him. He would just act like this was a normal vaction, of which he had taken few. Maybe he would even be the last one alive because he could fly.<p>

* * *

><p>Fox, Cloud and Pit had gathered on the terrace near the library on the second flood. All of them were just waiting for the Mafia game to begin and were discussing the game. Fox looked over at the two, "So... What are we doing here again?"<p>

Cloud shrugged and said, "I just felt like joining."

Pit smiled, "I didn't have much to do, so obviously I was looking for something like this."

Fox nodded, "I just kinda had to get away from everything. You know, take a break, vacation."

* * *

><p>Lucario meditated in his room. It was one of his favorite pastimes other than training and working on machines. He was an odd Lucario. He fit in with other Lucarios, but he never seemed to get along with them. It was normal for a Lucario to be more of an alone type of Pokémon, but he could never even get close to anyone without messing something up. It irked him, and he tried to work on it, but the more he did the worse it got. So he finally gave up. But then he saw the ad for a 'New Amazing Reality Game Show!' and he just couldn't resist. He knew there were going to be others there and he loved reality game shows. So he joined!<p>

* * *

><p>Flora walked through the garden. It was a peaceful, quiet little place, and it made her feel calm. She loved thing like this. She turned around and Vivian walked out of the shadows. Flora frowned and said, "How long have you been there?"<p>

Vivian smiled and said, "Not very long. I was unpacking until just about two minutes ago."

Flora nodded but then stopped, "How do I know you're not lying?"

Vivian shrugged, "You don't. It's not like you can grab me, look me in the eyes and say, 'TELL ME THE TRUTH!' I would just slip away and you can't even see my eyes."

Flora nodded, but didn't really understand. Zelda nodded and said, "I see you two have been discussing the game."

Bothe Vivian and Flora jumped. Vivian looked over and frowned, "OK how did YOU get here?"

Zelda shrugged, "I stood up. Then I put my left foot forward. Then I put my right foot forward. In short, I walked."

Flora laughed and Vivian shook her head.

* * *

><p>Goonie was flying over the mansion and did a steep dive towards the ground. He landed on the porch at the entrance and Walked over to Wario. He looked up, and in a squeaky voice, he said, "HI!"<p>

Wario jumped and turned around. Goonie laughed and Wario growled. He grabbed the seagull by the wing and lifted him up, "Never do that again. Got it?"

Goonie gulped and squeaked. Wario dropped him, "Well... What are you doing here?"

Goonie shrugged, "Just landed here to surprise you. But I think we should be heading inside soon. Thorn talked to us at about 11:00 and the sun says it's about 11:55. So I'm heading in."

Wario nodded. He got up and marched into the mansion, Goonie running at his heels.

* * *

><p>Thorn had finally arrived in the kitchen. He looked around and smirked, "Strange place to hold Mafia."<p>

Roy laughed, "Well, it was going to be held in the lounge, but Wario refused to leave the food, so we relocated into here."

Thorn shrugged, "Eh... It's really no concern of mine. Now for the Mafia game. It's going to be a relatively simple one where there are 5 mafia, 7 townies, and 1 angle. The mafia and townies are pretty simple, but the angle is the doctor. They can protect one person every night. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and Thorn said, "Everyone put your heads down and I will come around and tap the heads of the mafia players. You five can look up and see who each other are."

He started walking around the kitchen. Roy was sitting at the table with Pit, Zelda, Namine, Cloud and Sonic. Meta Knight was leaning against the refrigerator and Wario was sitting in front of it eating a cold chocolate bar. Vivian was sitting on the counter next to her glass of water. Fox was sitting by the cupboard. Flora was standing by the stove and her 'experiment' was sizzling on the lighted oven. Lucario was standing by the door doing nothing. Goonie was perched on the doorknob. Finally Thorn stopped, "Are all five of you familiar with each other?"

All five of them nodded and Thorn continued, "Then please close your eyes or put your heads down or whatever. I'm coming around again. This time, when I tap you, your role is the angle."

He once again made a slow full circle around the kitchen. Finally he stopped where he was at the beginning of the circle, at the cutlery drawer, where no one was. He looked back, "Does everyone understand who you are?"

Everyone nodded and there were a few small yeses. Thorn nodded and said, "Finally I'm coming around to give one of you a secret role. I will tell you what it is when I choose you."

He walked around slowly and only stopped to whisper something in someone's ear.

"Day one begins now. Majority is 7."

Everyone opened their eyes and lifted their heads. Vivian looked around and Wario got more food. Finally Fox spoke up, "I accuse... You know I actually need some dialog for me to accuse someone."

Lucario nodded and telepathized, "Well I think that anyone who is currently farthest and closest to Thorn is most likely to be Mafia. So that would probably be Flora, who is by the stove, and Roy at the far end of the table."

There were some nods and finally Roy spoke up, "Wait a second, "How would that even make sense? I far away from Thorn so he obviously wouldn't come over here so no one would get suspicious!"

Lucario frowned, "No, that would be the reason he would go and choose you, because you're so far away, no one would think you were mafia and therefore would cross you off their list. I vote Roy."

Roy frowned, "That's idiotic! I vote Lucario!"

Pit frowned, "I don't think that Lucario is one hundred percent Mafioso, but he might be the secret role, so I vote Lucario too."

Zelda frowned, "But what if the secret role is good? You don't even know what it is and you're trying to annihilate it! What if it's helpful to the town? Unless you're Mafia. I think that Pit is Mafia and therefore, I vote Pit."

Pit frantically shook his head, "No you have it wrong! I'm just trying to be on the safe side! I'm Townie! I swear!"

Meta Knight nodded, "Zelda's right. Pit, you seem suspicious, and your just getting worked up about it. You don't even know what the secret role is yet you're trying to do away with them. That's very Mafia like and I vote Pit."

Goonie nodded, "I agree, vote Pit. Your panicking shows that you want to stay in and obviously the people on the Mafia side would want to stay in because they have such few numbers."

Pit sighed, "No! I'm seriously Townie! Guys, what if the secret role is pro-mafia? What are you going to do then?"

Lucario nodded, "I'm just a regular townie. I vote Pit."

Pit jumped up, "SEE! He just randomly changed his vote to me! He also claimed he was town! He must be the Mafia or the secret role!"

Wario munched on his food, "Lucario's right. I vote Pit."

Pit was yelling now, but Vivian nodded, "I think Pit must be Mafia. I vote Pit. Someone else vote too to clinch it."

Fox finally nodded, "I clinch it. Vote Pit."

Thorn interrupted, "MAJORUTY HAS BEEN REACHED! Pit I'm sorry, you have been lynched off. Please exit the room. You are free to explore the mansion and it's grounds."

Pit sadly nodded. He left and Thorn turned back to everyone, "I'm sorry, but Pit was Townie. You have mislynched. Please close your eyes. Night has begun."

Everyone closed their eyes and Thorn said, "Mafia wake up."

The five of them looked up and Thorn said, "Please choose who to lynch off."

There was some frantic pointing and even a few footsteps. Finally Thorn said, "Are you sure you would like to lynch this person?"

Five heads nodded up and down. Thorn nodded, "Mafia please put your head down. Angel, please look up. Please choose the person you want to protect."

The Angel pointed at someone and Thorn nodded, "Angel, please go to sleep."

They nodded and closed their eyes. Thorn walked in a circle, "If the Mafia targeted person was not protected, then they will leave now."

There was no sound what so ever. Thorn returned to his original spot and said, "Day two begins now. Majority is 6."

Everyone woke up and there was one person missing. Thorn looked at the Gamers, "I'm sorry. The Angel failed to protect Wario. He has been night lynched. He was a Townie."

There were nods and finally Lucario looked up, "How about we have a small discussion on who we think the Mafia are, and what the mystery role is?"

Zelda nodded, "I think the Mafia are Roy, Namine, Goonie, Meta Knight, and Cloud. And I really don't know who or what the mystery role is."

Goonie squeaked, "Roy's probably Mafia. He wanted to eliminate Lucario for a ridiculous reason."

Namine nodded her head, "He's probably mafia, but let's go for someone we have more proof of. Like how we think Lucario's the mystery role, and Goonie's the A-"

She squeaked right at the end and clamped her hand over her mouth. Zelda jumped up, "HA! I WAS RIGHT! SHE'S MAFIA! GET HER OUT! VOTE NAMINE!"

Lucario nodded, "I vote Namine."

Roy and Vivian both voted Namine. Meta Knight smiled (Although no one could tell), "Namine."

Sonic nodded, "Clinch. Vote Namine."

Thorn shot up, "AND MAJORITY HAS BEEN REACHED! Namine I'm sorry, you have been lynched off. Please exit the room. You are free to explore the mansion and it's grounds."

Namine nodded and left. Thorn looked back at the players, "Luckly Namine was a Mafia! You have correctly lynched! Please put your heads down ad close your eyes. Mafia, wake you."

The four of them looked up and started to point at people. Finally they all pointe at one person and Thron asked, "Are you sure that you would like to lynch this person?"

Four heads nodded and Thorns said, "Mafia, please go to sleep. Angel, wake up. Please choose the person ou want to protect."

They pointed at someone and Thorn nodded. The Angel went back to sleep. Thorn was about to talk when suddenly he stopped. He looked over at someone and said, "So you want to use your ability?"

They nodded and pointed at someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Probably the episodes will only be one chapter after this one is done, but the Mafia game was too much to fit into one chapter. Please review on who you think the Shooter is! Thanks! ~Shilo Burbans<strong>


	2. Tazed

_Ha Ha! I have become so entertained with this! So..._

* * *

><p>Thorn looked around, "Day three begins now. Majority is 5."<p>

Everyone woke up and somehow there were two people missing. Thorn smirked, "The Angel once again failed to protect the victim. Zelda, who was Townie, was taken out by the Mafia last night. And by an unknown force, Lucario, one of the Mafia, was eliminated."

Immediately there was a commotion. Roy burst out, "Wait so you mean the mystery role is a neutral?"

Thorn shook his head, "No I didn't. I just said that a mysterious force took out Lucario. Possibly it was the mystery role; possibly I gave someone a free kill power. Who knows?"

Roy shrugged, "Well, I think that Pit was right in trying to get the Neutral Role out. They are on the side of the Townies now but who knows how they might end up?"

Sonic frowned, "I haven't put much thought into this, but you were going for Lucario and he was going for you. So all you had to do was tell your Mafia buddies that Lucario was trying to trade you, and they could get him out. You also want to get the Neutral out, but they're on the Townie's side? Unless you're Mafia, that wouldn't be a wanted end. My vote to Roy."

Roy frowned, "I've played in Mafia games and the Neutral is always a big threat, no matter what side they're on. So my vote to Sonic, whom I believe is the neutral."

Flora shook her head, "I'm voting for Roy. He wants to get the neutral out, when they are on the Townie's side. Only the Mafia would want to do that. Sorry Roy."

Meta Knight nodded, "Roy's probably Mafia so I vote him."

Roy sighed, "I just want to say that I'm not Mafia, and if you lynch me, you'll end up losing the game."

Vivian shrugged, "Roy is so far the most Mafia like, so I'm voting Mafia, I mean Roy. I'm messing up a lot today."

Roy crossed his arms, "Fine. Do what you want, but don't blame me when defeat comes knocking on your door."

Fox finally nodded, "Yeah, I clinch it. Vote Roy."

Thorn sprang up, "AND MAJORITY HAS BEEN REACHED! I'm sorry Roy, but you have been lynched. Please exit the room and feel free to explore the mansion and its grounds."

Roy nodded and got up. Thorn smirked, "Roy was Townies, my dear victims. Night begins now."

Everyone put their heads down and the Mafia awoke. Suddenly there was a gasp and two fingers pointed at one of the players. That player jumped up and shook their head. The other two did likewise. Finally Thorn said, "Please leave the room."

The person dejectedly left and closed the door behind them. The Mafia went to sleep and The Angel woke up. They pointed to no one, hearing the commotion of the Mafia turning on each other. They went to sleep and Thorn looked up, "Day four begins now. Majority is 4."

Everyone looked up and noticed an absence of a well know Gamer. Thorn smirked, "Sonic was lynched last night. He was Mafia, but was a traitor. He was really one the Townies. He was the one who killed off Lucario."

There were only six left, Vivian, Fox, Meta Knight, Goonie, Flora, and Cloud. Vivian looked up, "Since I currently have nothing to go on, I vote Cloud for not participating and just trying to stay in the background."

Cloud shrugged, "Well, there's not much to be said, everyone get the supposed Mafia out before I decide whether they are Mafia or not."

Vivian nodded, "Well, I guess that's reasonable, but I still think you are Mafia."

Cloud raised his eyebrows, "But you, you are the one to be quick to jump on people's cases. I vote Vivian."

Vivian nodded, but didn't say anything. Flora screamed and there was a slight explosion from the stovetop. She jumped to the table and another explosion rocked the stove. Finally a third and final one knocked the pot off the stove and sent the contents everywhere. Flora sighed, "I will never bake anything like that again."

Thorn laughed and Meta Knight smiled (Still, no one could tell.) Fox smiled and said, "Well, I vote for Flora. She hasn't been voted on, although a majority of us haven't if any. But I just feel that the stove accident was on purpose."

Flora frowned, "That's completely ridiculous, but I can live with it."

Fox didn't react. Flora went back to cooking. Thorn awkwardly laughed, "Awkward silence..."

Flora turned around, "You know... I actually kinda agree with Vivian. Not only is he trying to stay in the shadows, but Zelda had four guesses on who the Mafia was. The next day she was lynched. Obviously she was onto him and they got her out. We should also go for Goonie and Meta Knight who were also on her list. So I vote Cloud."

Meta Knight nodded, "I agree with Flora, but how do we know that all of them are Mafia. What if only Cloud is Mafia, or only Goonie is Mafia? It's good logic, but not very sturdy. One point of opposition, and the thing goes crumbling down."

Flora nodded and turned around, "Yeah... But I still think that Cloud is Mafia. Like Vivian said, he hasn't been participating."

Meta Knight nodded, "Yeah, I'll vote for Cloud."

Fox smiled, "I'll clinch it. Unvote Flora, vote Cloud."

Thorn jumped up, "AND MAJORITY HAS BEEN REACHED! I'm sorry, not really, people who stay in the background I just end up killing after they irritate me, but Cloud, you have been lynched. Please exit the room and feel free to explore the mansion and its grounds."

Cloud shrugged and left. Thorn looked around, "I'm sorry, but Cloud was a townie. You are in trouble."

He smirked after the last word. He continued, "Night 4 begins. Mafia, please wake up."

The last two woke up and quickly pointed at someone. They nodded and Thorn said, "Mafia. Please go to sleep. Angel, wake up."

They awoke and pointed to someone. Thorn nodded and said, "Day five begins now. Majority is 3."

Everyone woke and no one was gone. Thorn smiled, "The Angel was lucky last night. Meta Knight was targeted by the Mafia, but was saved."

Meta Knight sighed. Flora spoke up, "You know... I think I have everyone pointed down here. Me and Fox are the Town, Meta Knight is Angel and the others are Mafia! I know what I'm talking about. So I vote Vivian."

Vivian shrugged, "What makes you think that I'm Mafia? I personally think that you're just trying to throw us off, and you are the Mafia. But I don't know yet, so I'm not jumping to conclusions yet. Unlike someone."

Meta Knight frowned, (Still no knowledge of such occurrence), and said, "I agree with Vivian. I vote for Flora."

Flora sighed and kept on cooking, even though the food had all the nutrition fried out of it. Goonie shook his head, "I don't think that Vivian's logic makes sense. I vote Vivian."

Vivian scowled, "I think you're just being ridiculous! I vote Flora."

Thorn smirked at Fox, "So... Whose it gonna be?"

Fox frowned, "I guess... Ummm... Well... You know... I vote... Vivian."

Vivian face darkened, "WHAT! Well, I guess I deserve it. I was a little too obvious..."

She melted into the shadows and Thorn smiled, "Luckily, you managed to get one of the Mafia out! The last one is still hiding though. Night begins now."

Everyone put their heads down and the lone Mafia woke up. They pointed at someone and slept some more. The Angel then awoke and pointed at someone. They went back to sleep. Thorn smiled, "Day 5 begins now. Majority is 2."

The three people woke and Thorn frowned, "Unfortunately, the Angel was unable to protect themselves and was lynched off in the night. Meta Knight is now eliminated."

Flora suddenly smiled, "! My logic was right! That means Goonie is the last Mafia! I vote Goonie."

Goonie frowned, "NO! Flora, it's Fox, I swear. I'm the other Town, You can't get me out!"

Fox smiled triumphantly, "It's too late Mafia! We got you now! I vote Goonie!"

Goonie sighed and left before Thorn said anything. Suddenly Fox jumped up and tackled Flora to the ground. She screamed, and he got up and smiled, "YES! MAFIA VICTORY!"

Flora smiled and said, "You know, this is kind of a weird idea right now, but your fur is really soft."

Fox laughed, "That is kind of a weird thought right now."

Flora giggled, "So you were the Mafia?"

Fox nodded, "Yeah, sorry to bring a crashing end to your logic..."

Flora smiled, "It's okay."

They both left. Flora suddenly started, "WAIT!"

Fox jumped, "What?"

Flora gulped, "This game is Shot right?"

Thorn nodded. She continued, "While were gone, somebody might have been shot! We gotta go look for them!"

Fox nodded and they set off in different directions. Thorn shrugged and disappeared. Flora rounded the corner and ran into Roy. He jumped and said, "So you got out?"

Flora shook her head, "No, we finished the game and we're looking for people to make sure that they're not shot!"

Roy nodded, "I'll go with you and we'll cover more ground."

Flora nodded and they ran outside to the gardens.

* * *

><p>Fox turned the corner and saw Zelda and Namine lazily sipping tea. He ran up to them and said, "Have either of you seen... Well really anyone?"<p>

They both looked up and Namine said, "Well I saw Goonie fly out the main window in the hall. It wasn't too long ago. Why?"

Fox shrugged, "Well, I'm trying to find people to make sure that they're not Shot. So I'm just kinda screening the mansion."

Namine nodded, "That makes sense, but did you tell the other people who are screening to never let someone be alone? If someone ends up alone, they could either be shot, or be the Shooter. Once we find someone else, we'll split up, two and two. K?"

The other two nodded and set off.

* * *

><p>Flora hastily got up off the ground, "Gosh Cloud, watch where you're going!"<p>

Cloud smirked, "How do you know I wasn't?"

Flora grumbled, "Well anyway, have you seen any shot bodies?"

Cloud shook his head, "No, but I'll help search if that's what you're doing."

Flora smiled and they set off.

* * *

><p>Thorn sat on the chandelier and drank a cup of coffee. It had been about ten minutes since the players had set off in their search for the others. He saw someone walk in and they sat down on the couch, eating a chocolate bar. They lay down and sighed. They started to close their eyes when they suddenly opened and incredulously said, "THORN! How did you get up there!"<p>

He shrugged and spread his wings, "I don't know. I was shot up here with a cannon, impaled myself on the chandelier and fell onto here with blood dripping all over the place. What do you think?"

They shrugged, "Eh... none of us knew you had wings."

Thorn nodded and someone walked in. The first person turned around in time for the intruder to pull out a Taser and knock the first person out. They walked up them and stuck a fake, bloody wound onto them and walked away.

* * *

><p>Everyone was arriving in the dining room. Thorn smiled as everyone finished up, "It seems like most of you survived through your first day. But I saw a brutal murder attempt take place during the search, and I don't think they survived."<p>

There were a few gasps and Roy frowned, "Well, who was it? There are still some people who aren't here."

Thorn shrugged, "I'm not allowed to tell you, so you have to go and find them yourself. But the shooter would know."

Everyone nodded and Meta Knight suggested, "Maybe we should take a short attendance, just to see who's here."

They were about to start the roll call when Wario rushed in yelling, "Oh my goodness, Pit's out there! He's been shot!"

* * *

><p>There other twelve were crowded around Pit, who lay on the ground, unconscious with a small blood mark on his temple. Zelda nodded, "Yeah, he's out... How do we eliminate someone exactly, like get them out of the mansion, without harming them?"<p>

Thorn smirked, "You'll see..."

He picked up a cell phone and spoke into it. Almost immediately two boos floated in carrying a casket. They gently place Pit inside and carried him away. They placed him in a large limo, and drove away.

Thorn smirked, "Well, that ends today, so... see you all next morning."

He left twelve contestants staring at him, finally getting the massage and going to their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>I got Pit out, so one game has been eliminated. If you haven't noticed, each player represents one game like Meta Knight representing Kirby, and Lucario representing Pokémon. Yep! ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


End file.
